100 Stolen Moments
by photogenicbeluga
Summary: My attempt at HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge. My character? None other than Phantom Skye.
1. Introduction

Introduction

A prince of the stars, the man of your dreams, call me whatever you want. It doesn't truly matter. I'm a Phantom, a ghost of the night. I can steal your heart just as easily as I can steal a necklace. Yes, I'm a thief. I move through the night on silent feet, with cunning and skill unmatched by any. I'll leave a note beforehand, give them a chance. After all, I steal their possessions. A whole day I give them to plan their attempt. Yet they never manage to catch me. That's what I am; Prince, Thief, Phantom, Skye.


	2. River

**River**

A river has to keep moving… Never stopping to rest or take a simple break. If it stopped for even a second, it would get stuck; caught. Everything would change. In many ways I was like the river. As I sat staring at the inky waters I wondered, 'Do I ever tire of a life like this?' I chuckled softly. 'No. I guess I don't mind. Sure it could be troublesome never stopping without knowing your destination, but there's always something larger at the end.' I then turned from the rushing river because there was much work to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Document Manager says that this chapter is 114 words, but I know for a fact that it is 100 (plus the title=101). I counted the number of words at least 20 times. Anyway, I do not own Harvest Moon and never will. ~scrambledlEtters<strong>


	3. Farm

**Farm**

The first time I had actually gone to the place, it was a surprise to say the least. Even in the dark the farm's prosperity was obvious. A large farmhouse sat on the edge of the field, a single light shining in one window. The coop, barns and silo made black shapes against the indigo sky. The sound of rustling cornstalks filled the air and the air was fresh and sweet smelling. There was so much here, that it'd be easy to steal from the inhabitant. Too easy. I needed a challenge, so I left in search of harder game.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updates... I haven't been able to get to my computer. Anyway... I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters or plots. If I did, I honestly wouldn't be here right now.<strong>


	4. Warmth

**Warmth**

Although it was spring, I could feel the warmth in the night air. It was the kind that seeped from the blistering heat more common in summer and lingered in the air until the sun rose again. The warmth of the evening should have explained why I ran into her in front of the mansion.

"We'll meet again. It's written in the stars," I said. Her cheeks flooded with color and as I walked away I expected to feel the wave of pride that usually followed a successful flirt. Instead, my chest felt a warmth that came from the heart.


	5. Clouds

**Clouds**

For a minute I stood staring up at the sky. The clouds were a dark grey and heavy, covering the sky like a blanket and obscuring the moon and stars from view. Taking a deep breath, I could smell the moisture in the air. Rain was on its way. Every sign of it was written in the clouds above my head. For a minute I debated putting off the thievery until another day, one when rain wouldn't get in my way. I decided against it. I needed that drink. After glancing at the ominous clouds, I headed toward the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired of saying this so I'll say it once more then stop: I do not and will never own Harvest Moon, its characters, plot, or anything related to it. The only thing I own are the games sitting happily on my nightstand. Thanks.<strong>


	6. Bells

**Bells**

The one thing I always hated about shops was the little bells that they hung on the doors. Sure it could be useful when running a business during the day, but they sure were a nuisance to me with my profession. It was the tinkle of this little object that caused her to spin around in her chair and stare at me.

"We meet again, my darling Jill. Do you believe fate has drawn us together?"

"Could it be fate?"

Her voice sounded almost like the bells on the door. And for once, I actually found the noise quite beautiful.


	7. Love

**Love**

For some it is a blessing. Those with hearts that are pure and unspoiled by sin, receive it. A miracle in the truest of forms. For some it is a gift, given to those who have strayed from purity whether slightly or enough to consider dark. It can either go perfectly or terribly wrong; as most gifts will. For those who have delved into the deepest regions of sin, where actions are led by a dark force, something quite separate from the Goddess, it is a curse. But for those who have had no choice… Would it be a curse?


	8. Cold

**Cold**

Walking down the streets, I can feel the cold all around me. No, the weather was fine; sun shining oh-so-happily in the sky. I could see it in the eyes of the people, the dark indifference toward one another. Their hearts are black with a soul darkening chill, spreading throughout their body like a disease. Their concerns are for themselves and themselves only. You can see it in their eyes. In a world where people can be so intolerant of people's sufferings, it always shocked me to fine someone who would stop and go out of their way to help.


	9. Coffee

**Coffee**

"Hello there, my darling Jill."

She spun around and a blue mug slipped from her hands. While the mug landed unharmed in the grass at her feet, dark liquid splashed on the ground around it. Jill picked up the mug and stared disappointedly into it. A few drops of the drink still clung to the edges, yet it was mostly empty.

"Coffee, at this hour?" I asked, gesturing with one hand to the moon above us.

"Hot chocolate," she corrected warily. "I don't like coffee."

With a smirk, I walked off without another word. Funny, I never liked coffee either.


	10. Gift

**Gift**

Up until this point in my life, I've only received a few gifts: Beauty, Cunning, Magic; but all things one is born with. If finding Jill at the Goddess pond surprised me, there was no way I predict what would happen next.

"It's for you. I made too much and didn't have anyone to give it to, and I thought maybe you'd be hungry…" she mumbled, thrusting the dish into my hands and running off before I could say a word. I looked down to see a plate of curry, its intoxicating smell just now reaching me. My first present.


	11. Fire

**Fire**

When people find out I'm a thief, they get this little spark of hatred. It soon turns into a raging fire, consuming them at the mention of my name. It is what drives them in their attempts to catch me and lock me away once and for all.

There is only one person who hasn't tended this fire, allowing the flames to burn and glow. But she has a different fire in her, one that I am all too familiar with. It is the fire of determination, which will keep on burning. Even if all seems lost, it will burn.


	12. Marriage

**Marriage**

"How are you expected to get married?"

Her question almost threw me off guard. She had been asking me questions for hours, waiting until I didn't have a response for her.

"Well, I can't."

"Why not?"

"First, I'd break the hearts of too many maidens. Second, it would mean settling down."

"That's a bad thing?"

"I love my job."

She rolled her eyes.

"But I also don't want to marry just any girl," I continued. "I will only marry the girl who is able to steal my heart."

"But what if you didn't steal hers?"

My only response was silence.


End file.
